rpg69fandomcom-20200213-history
The Beast of Pirate's Bay
Amíg Merlo, K6B és Scarf az Egyesült Gnóm Bank széfkulcsának ellopásán munkálkodott, Yor, Deina és Sarah Frost a frissen zsákmányolt Forgószél fedézetén a Langerhans-szigetek felé vette az útját, hogy kiszabadítsa a kalózok fogságába esett követet, aki magánál hordta az Egyesült Gnóm Bank alaprajzát – élve, vagy halva. Hőseink először jártak ilyen messzire keleten, így nem voltak felkészülve a Langerhans-szigetek egyszerre kaotikus és abszurd belső viszonyaira. A hét nagyobb, 3 kisebb és tömérdek parányi szigetből álló csoportosulásnak ugyanis nem volt egyetlen vezetője. A három legnagyobb várost, Ezüstöblöt, Nyugatirévet és Koronaéket kivéve egyetlen városnak sem volt formális uralkodója – az apróbb települések sokasága a területet éppen aktuálisan uraló hadúrról kapta nevét. Így létezhettek olyan települések, mint Glaer Cagon tanyája, vagy Port Amyl Yn rejteke. Hőseink Frost zsoldoscsapatának felderítőitől tudták, hogy a követet a Gunar, a Háromkarú névre hallgató kalózkapitány rabolta el, azonban hogy Gunar kicsoda pontosan, vagy hogy miért rabolta el a követet, az egyelőre rejtély maradt (és sokak, így a lassabb felfogású Yor számára még a kaland vége után sem volt világos). A két hét hajózás után Nyugatirévbe befutó Forgószélről a három kalandor két csapatra oszolva közeli csehók felé vette az irányt, hogy így tájékozódjanak Gunar kilétéről. Így történt, hogy míg a Vörös Ribanc fogadóban Frost kapitány a darts-táblánál nyűgözte le a kocsma közönségét, addig Yor egy északi kereskedelmi flotta kocsmában megpihenő két tagjától próbált információkat szerezni. Hamarosan kiderült, hogy a deli tengerrészeket uraló Gunar neve rendkívül rossz ómen a szigeteken – a kocsma helyi közönsége teljesen elkomorodott a név hallatán, és a kocsmáros a kérdés hallatán egy rejtélyes csomagot nyújtott át Frostnak. A fekete ládát Deina nyitotta ki a Forgószél fedélzetén, aki a benne lévő fehér portól ugyan egy pillanatra elvesztette egyensúlyát, de nem lett különösebb baja. A ládában egy levágott gnóm keze szorított egy papírcetlit, amire az volt írva: “hideg”. Frost legénységének másik kocsmában tájékozódó tagjai ugyanezzel az üzenettel tértek vissza. Hőseink gondolkozóba esve kelet felé hajóztak tovább, és Kimin falujában álltak meg újratölteni készleteiket. A falu kocsmájának Deina révén hatékonnyá tett kiürítése és a kocsmáros leitatása után kiderült, hogy Gunar John Pirate régi városának romjain, Sellőrévben ütötte fel a tanyáját és uralmát a félelemre alapozva uralma alá hajtotta a deli szigetvilág legtöbb kalózurát. A kalandorok így a Sellőrévhez legközelebbi város, a Gunar által uralt Koronaék felé hajóztak tovább. Itt egy újabb csehóban végre sikerült szembesülniük a kalózkapitánnyal – legalábbis a másodtisztjével, akit Deina némi verbális kardcsörgetés után rövid úton átterelt az örök óceánokra. A másodtiszt azonban hamarosan, mint ha mi sem történt volna, feléledt. A a reanimált holttest több tucat másik tengerésszel együtt rátört a kalandozókra, majd egy kisebb csetepaté után visszavonultak; Gunar Sellőrévbe szólította a társaságot. A Forgószél Sellőrévhez érve megütközött Gunar hajójával, a Halál Csókjával, nagy meglepetésre elsüllyesztve azt. A zsákmány felett lelkesedők öröme azonban nem tartott sokáig - a hajót megcsáklyázva kiderült, hogy azt a reanimált tengerészekhez hasonlóan kizárólag fekete mágia tartott felszínen. Az eddigre értelme maradékát is elvesztő Gunar Sellőrév öblébe menekült, ahova Deina az óceán fenekén haladva, Yor és Frost pedig csónakon követte. Gunar kikötve az öböl közepén fekvő kis szigeten, könyörögni kezdett – ami nem hatotta meg Deinát, aki rövid úton kivégezte a szebb napokat is megélt kapitányt. Az igazi probléma azonban most kezdődött – a pár fán kívül teljesen egyforma lapokkal lekövezett sziget körül egyre gyorsabban morajlott az óceán vize, és a szigeten 4, rejtélyes oszlopon kívül nyoma sem volt a követnek. A kalandorok áthajózva az öböl túloldalára, és az őket üldözni kezdő, sovány és csontvázszerű szigetlakókat csapdába csalva végül szereztek elegendő “emberanyagot” a végtaglevágással működő oszlopok beindításához – ezzel egyben arra is magyarázatot adva, hogy miért hiányzott Gunar valamennyi emberének egy-egy végtagja. Az aktiválódó oszlopok egy verset fedtek fel: “Hear ye, pirate of Langerharst, the map tells you a tale Seven fingers grasp as one where the ship sets its sail The Crown Jewel holds the key to riches beyond say But beware, but beware the Beast of Pirate’s Bay.” A kalandorok az egyre fokozódó hullámverés közepette végül rájöttek, hogy a sziget, amin állnak, a Langerharst-szigetek térképének modellje, és a Koronaéket jelző kőre állva sikerült megnyitniuk John Pirate kincseskamráját, benne a sáros és halálsápadt, de egyébként sértetlen követtel. Ugyanebben a pillanatban az öböl vizéből előtört az Öböl Bestiája, és az óriási polip karjaival megragadva a négy oszlopba zárt “áldozatokat” újból alámerült a mélybe, ezzel megszüntetve a morajlást. A kalandorok visszatérve a Forgószélre a Halál Csókjáról zsákmányolt két ágyúval és Gunar naplójával (melyből kiderült, hogy a kalózkapitány már-már hihetetlen mágikus képességeit egy Pirate által elátkozott, és viselőjét az Öböl Bestiájának akaratára kötelező gyűrűnek köszönhette) diadalittasan ismét Üreglak felé vették útjukat, ahol már várta őket a következő feladat. Előző Epizód From the North with Love Következő Epizód Spectre